urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Fae series
Fae series aka Book of the Fae series — by C.T. Adams, aka Cat Adams NEW SERIES! Book One Launch: The Exile — March 10, 2015 Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy Series Description or Overview A suspenseful urban fantasy with a hint of romance, The Exile is the first solo novel by C. T. Adams, who is half of USA Today bestselling author Cat Adams. Like the Cat Adams Blood Singer novels, The Exile is set in a world where magic is real and contains Adams's trademark blend of suspense, action, humor, and strongly emotional writing. ~ manda-rae reads a lot: Guest Post: The Exile by CT Adams Lead's Species *fae Primary Supe *fae What Sets it Apart * Sidhe are members of a single Fae species and are not divided into the traditional Seelie and Unseelie courts... nor Summer and Winter. Narrative Type and Narrators * Adams tells the story in the third-person voice from the perspectives of several characters, primarily Brianna (16 chapters) and Nick (13 chapters). The remaining 16 chapters are divided among the perspectives of King Leu, Ju-Long (a dragon who is Leu's old friend and his spymaster), Leu's daughter Lucienne, and Asara (Leu's treacherous mistress, the mother of two of his children). Books in Series Fae series: # The Exile (Mar 10, 2015) # Untitled () # Untitled () Shorts, Novellas, Anthologies and Guides none yet Other Series by Author onsite *Blood Singer series Themes World Building Setting Primary settings: * Philadelphia * Faerie (realm) — "Faerie is magical, and while the magic is channeled and shaped by the High King or Queen, it is controlled by Faerie itself, which is an amorphous, but sentient being." — C. T. Adams Places: * Supernatural Elements ✥ Fae, Sidhe, witches, warlocks, dragon, super spymaster, changelings, oracle, portals, brownies, pixies, flying doxies, trolls, goblins, powerful magical knife, fertility totem, supe drug, , , Glossary: * Veil: separates the Fae and human worlds—closed by Helena Washington, Brianna's mother, a human witch; Until Helena closed the Veil, the Fae could freely move back and forth, stealing human babies and making all kinds of mischief in the human world. * Sidhe: tall, thin & pointy ears; Powers: illusion, use magic like a weapon, "shine" people's minds and overpower their will turning them into thralls. The Sidhe are all one race, one court, the other fae races having their own courts and kings yet falling under the rule of the High King—a few fae raceshave autonomy. * Shining or Shine: innate ability of the Sidhe—use it deliberately to cloud people's minds and overpower their will, so that they do whatever they're told. * Gargoyle: smallest of the stone trolls and has a natural affinity for rocks of all kinds * Fertility Totem: magical—Leu sends to Brianna—one touch of the statue, she'll mate with the first male she sees. 'Groups & Organizations': * FBI: suspects that Brianna and her staff of some type of illegal activity. World ✥ Unlike traditional faerie mythology, all Sidhe are members of a single Fae species and are not divided into the traditional Seelie and Unseelie courts. The Sidhe "look most human, except taller, thinner, with pointy ears. They can use illusion and can use magic like a weapon. They also have this innate ability called the shining or shine and it's dangerous…They use it deliberately to cloud people's minds and overpower their will, so that they do whatever they're told." (C. T. Adams) Other Fae species—trolls, pixies, etc.—have their own courts and kings. Ruling over most of the Fae is the High King, although a few Fae species exist in separate nations and pledge allegiance only to their own kings. ✥ Leu, the High King of the Fae, never wanted to be the king, and as the series opens, he is trying to determine which of his offspring will succeed him: * Brianna — the series heroine: daughter of Helena Washington, a human witch * Lucienne — (aka Luci), daughter of Mara, a Sidhe * Eammon — son of Asara, a Sidhe (Leu's firstborn son) * Rihannon — daughter of Asara; a spaced-out drug addict * Rodan — son of Asara ✥ Fates: Faerie is a realm of political intrigue and constant danger as various individuals and groups vie for power and influence and murder their enemies without a second thought. Also playing a part in the series is Fate, a being made up of three separate souls, or aspects: * Atropos (the eldest), * Lachesis * Clotho (the youngest). When Atropos chooses to move on, Lachesis moves up to take her place. Clotho then replaces Lachesis, and a new soul from among the dying becomes the youngest aspect. In the prologue of the first book, King Leu grants a favor to Atropos and receives a boon (i.e., information about the future). The details of the favor and the boon are quite important to the plot of the The Exile, but the reader must wait a long time for those details to be revealed. ✥ Helena Washington, Brianna's mother, a human witch, escaped back to mortal Earth (Brianna with her) after she was convicted and imprisoned for closing off the Veil that separates the Fae and human worlds, making it impossible for the Fae to move between the realms. Until Helena closed the Veil, the Fae could freely move back and forth, stealing human babies and making all kinds of mischief in the human world. The Sidhe nobles hate Brianna because she lives in the human world and because her mother closed the Veil. All of Brianna's half-siblings have spent their entire lives in Faerie, and several of them want to take over the throne, no matter what the cost. ~ Fang-tastic Fiction :"Look, it's probably going to be easiest if you just assume that every mythical creature you've ever heard of really does exist—on this side of the veil inFaerie. And everything and everyone here is dangerous as hell and not to be trusted." — David to Nick in Faerie. ✥ Per author: Faerie is magical, and while the magic is channeled and shaped by the High King or Queen, it is controlled by Faerie itself, which is an amorphous, but sentient being. Faerie has to have a ruler that is acceptable to it and that it can use to remain in existence. Having the High King understand this, and use it, all the while knowing that pretty much nobody else believes it... ~ Guest Post: CT Adams, author of The Exile My Bookish Ways Protagonist ✥ Brianna Hai spent her childhood in Faerie, but left when her mother escaped back to mortal Earth. Brianna would rather stay in the relatively peaceful human world, but in book 1, outside forces push her into the middle of the rapidly deteriorating political scene in Faerie. Brianna owns a magic shop in Philadelphia in which she sells herbs, magical objects, and spells to magic practitioners. She has two employees: Maxine, a human, and David Antonelli, a gay man who inherited some Sidhe magic from his Sidhe grandmother, Sophie (aka Cephia), who is an oracle. David's brother, Nick, is a police detective who has always resisted his magical genetics and continues to deny the very existence of magic. Moments after he meets Brianna in book 1, though, he changes his mind when he gets caught up in a doxie ambush. After Nick's first brush with the Fae, his brother tells him, "Look, it's probably going to be easiest if you just assume that every mythical creature you've ever heard of really does exist—on this side of the veil Faerie. And everything and everyone here is dangerous as hell and not to be trusted. ~ Fang-tastic Fiction ✥ Brianna has always been caught between her human and Sidhe heritages, and has had to struggle to find a way to balance both sides of her nature. She is a very strong individual, extremely loyal, intelligent, but not nearly as crafty as some of her full-blooded Faerie relatives. Seeing her come into her own over the course of the series is a real challenge to write, but very rewarding. ~ Author Sidekick * Name: Pug / What: gargoyle / Sidekick-to: Brianna / About: smallest of the stone trolls / Book First Seen: The Exile #1, Fae series Characters Chart To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table or Column (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Or, in Source Mode: copy-paste rows. Author C.T. Adams , aka Cat Adams ''' * '''Website: C.T. Adams/Cat Adams, Author (new) * Blog: C. T. Adams * Genres: Urban Fantasy * Other Pen Names: Cat Adams Bio: Also known as Cat Adams, a dual-partnership writing team with Cathy Clamp. She spent seventeen years in the Denver metro area and now resides in Texas with a large dog and pet cats. Office work provided a living while she pursued the goal of becoming a novelist. Forming the partnership with Cathy Clamp was the catalyst that led to publication and the two have enjoyed a long and fruitful collaboration, with two series published within the Tor Paranormal Romance line: The Sazi, and the Kate Reilly/Thrall books. In addition they have authored stand-alone novels and participated in several anthologies. Working both as a team with Cathy and individually, Cie plans to be involved in writing novels for years to come. ~ Goodreads * Full Bio: C.T. Adams & Cathy Clamp Contributors Cover Artists * Artist: Gene Mollica — Source: Bibliography: Cover: The Exile 'Other Contributors': * Audio Book Narrator: — Source: * Editor: — Source: Publishing Information * Publisher: Tor Books * Author/Book Page: ** Macmillan: Series: Book of the Fae: Books ** C.T. Adams - Author Profile | Tor.com # The Exile: Paperback, 320 pages, Pub: March 10th 2015—ISBN 0765336871 Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—The Exile (2015): Brianna Hai runs an occult shop that sells useless trinkets to tourists—and real magic supplies to witches and warlocks. The magical painting that hangs in Brianna's apartment is the last portal between the fae and human worlds. A shocking magical assault on her home reveals to Brianna that her father, High King Liu of the Fae, is under attack. With the help of her gargoyle, Pug, her friend David, and Angelo, a police detective who doesn't believe in magic, Brianna recovers what was stolen from her and becomes an unwilling potential heir to the throne. A suspenseful urban fantasy with a hint of romance, The Exile is the first solo novel by C. T. Adams, who is half of USA Today bestselling author Cat Adams. Like the Cat Adams Blood Singer novels, The Exile is set in a world where magic is real and contains Adams's trademark blend of suspense, action, humor, and strongly emotional writing. ~ Goodreads | The Exile (The Fae, #1) by C.T. Adams ✤ BOOK TWO—Untitled (): ✤ BOOK THREE—Untitled (): First Sentences # The Exile (2015) — Prologue: Atropos shivered, despite the weight of her heavy wool cloak. / Chapter one: Brianna woke before the alarm to the smell pf fresh coffee and the sound of her roommate puttering in the kitchen. # Untitled () — # Untitled () — Quotes * ~ Goodreads * The Fae Series ~ Shelfari Trivia *Lists That Contain The Exile (The Fae, #1) by C.T. Adams ~ GR *Discussion Topics About C.T. Adams ~ GR Awards Read Alikes (similar elements) Faeries, changelings: *Edge series *October Daye series *Iron Druid Chronicles *Gallow and Ragged series ~ NEW! *Crescent City series ~ NEW! *Fly by Night series ~ NEW! *Grimm Agency series *Otherworld / Sisters of the Moon series *Mystwalker series *Worldwalker Duology *Wicked Lovely series *Souls of Fire series ~ NEW! *Jane True series *Fever series *Dark Swan Series *Dreg City series *Connor Grey series *Modern Tale of Faerie *Cainsville series Faerie, NeverNever, etc: *Dresden Files series *Cassandra Palmer series *Anya Kalinczyk series *Abby Sinclair series *Hollows series *Veil series *Walker Papers series *Guardian Witch series *Skindancer series *Phoenix Chronicles series *SPI Files series *Sarah Beauhall series *Magicals Anonymous series Pixies, Brownies, Sprites, Gnomes, Nixies, Trols, Ogres, etc. *Agent of Hel series *Garrett Files series *Mercy Thompson series *Harri Phillecki, P.I. series *Jaz Parks series *Laura Blackstone series *Night Tracker series *Spellcrackers.com series *Tess Noncoire series *World of the Lupi series *Menagerie series Gargoys: *Allie Beckstrom series *Black Wings series *Craft Sequence series *Negotiator Trilogy *Spellmason Chronicles series *Precinct 13 series *Entwined Realms series See Category links at bottom of page Notes In her introductory "Author's Note," Adams sets forth a few caveats about her world-building for this series, explaining that the Faerie world of this mythology is completely her own. : "I have not used Spenser, nor any other work detailing the mythos of the Sidhe, Seelie, and/or Unseelie courts. I have, however, used the familiar names of the Sidhe, trolls, brownies, pixies, doxies, goblins, and other creatures." Unlike traditional faerie mythology, all Sidhe are members of a single Fae species and are not divided into the traditional Seelie and Unseelie courts. The Sidhe "look most human, except taller, thinner, with pointy ears. They can use illusion and can use magic like a weapon. They also have this innate ability called the shining or shine and it's dangerous…They use it deliberately to cloud people's minds and overpower their will, so that they do whatever they're told." ~ Fang-tastic Fiction: NEW SERIES! C.T. Adams: THE FAE SERIES See Also * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * List of PNR Anthologies and Collections * List of UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links Category links at bottom of page External References Books: * C.T. Adams & Cathy Clamp, also writing as CAT Adams Author * Goodreads | The Fae series by C.T. Adams ~ Goodreads * C T Adams ~ FF * Book of the Fae - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb * The Fae Series ~ Shelfari * Book of the Fae | Series ~ LibraryThing * The Fae series by C T Adams ~ FictFact * C. T. Adams - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb (author) Freebies & Excerpts: *Sneak Peek: The Exile by C. T. Adams | Tor/Forge Blog Summaries: *Fang-tastic Fiction: NEW SERIES! C.T. Adams: THE FAE SERIES World, Characters, etc: *Fang-tastic Fiction: NEW SERIES! C.T. Adams: THE FAE SERIES *The Fae Series ~ Shelfari Reviews: *Between dreams and reality | The Exile by C.T. Adams *Author Interview & Review: The Exile by C.T. Adams | Rabid Reads *Review: The Exile (The Fae #1) by C.T. Adams - Just Talking Books *Book Review: The Exile by C.T. Adams | The BiblioSanctum *Addicted 2 Heroines: Review - The Exile (The Fae #1) by C.T. Adams *THE EXILE by C.T. Adams | Kirkus Interviews, Guest Posts, Author Commentary: *C.T. Adams Chats About Her New Book THE EXILE (Book of the Fae) ~ SF Signal *Author Interview & Review: The Exile by C.T. Adams | Rabid Reads *C.T. Adams Chats About Her New Book THE EXILE (Book of the Fae) *Review: The Exile (The Fae #1) by C.T. Adams - Just Talking Books *Paranormal and Romantic Suspense Reviews: C.T. Adam's The Exile Blog Tour Guest Post *manda-rae reads a lot: Guest Post: The Exile by CT Adams Articles: *A Reader of Fictions — Cover Snark (scroll down) Artist: *Gene Mollica - Summary Bibliography Cover Reveals: * C.T. Adams talks about the cover (and gives away a copy) of The Exile | Fantasy Literature: Fantasy and Science Fiction Book and Audiobook Reviews * The Exile: Book One of the Fae by C. T. Adams | March 10, 2015 | Cover Art | Pinterest - large *Cover Reveal: The Exile (The Fae #1) | Pinterest Author: *C.T. Adams/Cat Adams, Author | Brady, TX 76825 *C. T. Adams ~ Blog *C.T. Adams & Cathy Clamp, also writing as CAT Adams, USA Today Bestselling Authors *C.T. Adams (Author of Hunter's Moon) ~ Goodreads Community, Fan Sites: *(6) C.t. Adams ~ FB *C.T. (Cie) Adams (@CTAdamsauthor) | Twitter Gallery of Book Covers The Exile (The Fae -1) by C.T. Adams.jpg|1. The Exile (2015—The Fae series) by C.T. Adams (Cat Adams)—Art: Gene Mollica|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/22238165-the-exile • Category:New Series Category:Faeries as Main Supe Category:Witches Category:Dragons Category:Gods Category:Gargoyles Category:Changelings Category:Addicts & Supe Drugs Category:Pixies, Brownies, Sprites, Gnomes, Nixies Category:Ogres, Orcs, Trolls, Giants Category:Goblins Category:Warlocks Category:Portals and Teleportation Category:NeverNever, Ever After, Otherworld, Faerie Category:Great Sidekicks Category:Faeries Category:Female Lead Category:Series